


Is It Not Obvious?

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AT-AT - Freeform, Baby, F/M, Force Bond, Han - Freeform, Jakku, Leia - Freeform, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: The marks. Thousands. Upon thousands. Marks.





	1. Chapter 1

“Supreme Leader,” one trooper said, their voice electronic from the helmet, “we found it.”

He loathed Jakku. Detested the place. It wasn’t the heat or desert that bothered him so much as the desolate wasteland that it was. It was the worst of the galaxy – it was everything that he didn’t want any of his planets to be. “Good, good. Lead the way,” Kylo replied, getting into the slick speeder, following the troopers.  

 _An AT-AT?_ he mused. From what he’d seen of Rey’s past, he never saw the outside of her home, and he obviously had no idea that she’d made her home from the ruins of an old Imperial war machine. _Rey…_

They parked their speeders, Kylo immediately jumping out. “Leave me.”  
  
“Supreme Leader, that’s not-” The look on Kylo’s face cut off the trooper. “Very well. We’ll wait at your shuttle.

Kylo nodded and turned back to the AT-AT. This was her home. Where she’d spent nights hungry and alone, desperate for the affection of parents that had abandoned her. If they weren’t dead already, he would’ve found them and tortured them for years before he killed them slowly, he was certain. It was what they deserved after what they had done to her.

He walked toward what appeared to be her door, opening it slowly. Once inside, he sat down on the floor, just looking, emotionally exhausted just from this.

A doll lay on the floor next to him – a Rebel pilot. Had she made this? She had to have. He picked it up, a sad smile on his face, looking at the ratty thing. _I would make sure that she would never want again_ , he thought. He looked to his right, witnessing the dirty blankets and pillows, his anger rising again. _I’d give her a bed so large and soft that eight of her could fit in it._

Maybe him, too, if he was being honest with himself. Then the…

“Oh, Rey,” he said out loud. “ **Rey.** ” 

The marks.

Thousands.

Upon thousands.

Marks.

He knew in his gut that there was a mark for each day she’d been there alone and waiting. “Rey.” A whisper.

Suddenly, the air was sucked from the space.

“Ben?”

He looked to the side – Rey.

“Rey.”

She huffed, already frustrated. “I don’t have time for this.”

“It’s not like I can control it, either, sweetheart,” he muttered, internally slapping himself for sounding just like his father. “I wish I could.”

Rey’s eyes softened as she looked at him. “You look like you’re about to cry,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “Are you okay? What happened?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing. Nothing.”

She scooted closer to him and wiped his cheek. “But you’re upset.”  
  
“Why do you care?” he said, swatting her hand away. “You left me for dead, remember?” 

“Ben…”

“He’s dead,” Kylo said flatly. “Ben’s been dead for a long time.”

Rey touched his arm, her eyebrows creasing together when she felt sand on his covered bicep. “Where are you?”

“Like I’d tell you-"

“I’m not going to tell anyone. I wouldn’t let them hurt you, but I cannot say the same for the rest of your bunch.”

He chuckled grimly. “You won’t like it if I tell you.”

“Jakku.” Immediately, she knew, somehow. “Why are you on Jakku? Tearing another village apart?”

“No, although I did enjoy choking that Crolute to near death.” Rey’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t!”

“He’s not dead, just in serious, serious pain.”

Rey slouched back against the wall. “Why? Why would you do-"

“Is it not obvious?” he asked.

Silence.

“He deserved worse, after what he put you through. He’s wasting precious air here.” 

She gently smiled at him. “That might be true. He is pretty terrible.” She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. “Where are you now?”

“The AT-AT. Your AT-AT, to be specific.” He closed his eyes, reveling in her small, simple touch.

She pulled away again, and Kylo’s eyes flew open. “Oh,” she said softly, as if… as if… “Is anything left in there?”

 _She’s embarrassed._  

“I don’t know all of what you had, but I found a few things. Some blankets, a doll.”

“You saw the marks, too, I suppose,” she replied. He nodded, his eyes sad.  
  
He looked up into her eyes, a naked honest moment between them. “It all makes me sad, because I couldn’t protect you.” 

She was touching his hair again. “You didn’t even know me then.”

“Rey, I have known you my entire life. I might’ve not known your name or where you lived or what you looked like, or even your voice, but I think we’ve known each other since before we existed.” 

She chuckled. “That makes no sense.”

“It doesn’t, but it does to me,” he replied, holding her gaze. “It makes all the sense in the galaxy to me.”

She took his hand in hers. “I feel like… I feel like I’ve known you forever, too.” His internal voice hummed a sigh of relief.

“My offer still stands.”

She turned away, still holding his hand.

“Join me.”  
  
“Why would you want a _nothing_ at your side,” she immediately quipped. “You’re sitting in my squalor of a home, you’re seeing that I am indeed nothing. I come from nothing, just like you said.”

He berates himself every day for that poor choice of words. “You do come from nothing, but you are not nothing.”

She turned back to face him. 

“You’re spectacular. You’re invincible, resilient, beautiful. You’re strong, the most gifted Force user I’d ever witnessed. But no, Rey, you are everything, far from being nothing.” He watched as a single tear trailed down her face. “Please.”

“You know that I can’t,” she whispered, scooting even closer. “I can’t.”  
  
He nodded. “I know.”

“Maybe if this war ever ends, and if we both make it out alive…”

“If the Resistance wins, I’m a goner and you know it.”

Rey shook her head. “I’d never let them kill you.”

“And you’re not in charge.”

They both sighed, their heads against the wall.

“If you weren’t Supreme Leader, and I wasn’t… whatever it is that I am… what would we be doing right now?”

He smirked, thinking of all the things they could get into, but he’d keep some of that to himself. “I’d be a pilot, shipping things back and forth, maybe a racer. Maybe you’d get into racing, too. You’d be doing repairs on my ships, because I gather that you enjoy that sort of thing.”

“I do.”

“And we’d live on a green planet, near water, and we’d go to the water a lot. We’d live in a nice house with a really big kitchen. We’d live on a farm – I want nothing to do with a city.”

“That sounds nice,” she said.

“I’d marry you, and we’d have a few kids, if you wanted that of course. We’d be normal people.”

“Normal,” Rey repeated softly. “Normal.”

He nodded. “But we don’t get normal. Never will. We’ve got the Force – the biggest blessing and curse that one could ever receive.”

“If it wasn’t for the Force, we wouldn’t be able to do this, though,” she countered.

“I suppose that you’re right,” he replied. “If the Resistance lost, I’d make sure that you’d be safe. I’d give you the title of co Supreme-”

“They’d never let that happen.”

She was right. Hux would try to kill her the first chance he got, not that Rey wouldn’t put up a fight and potentially kill Hux in the process, but she couldn’t take on an army by herself. No one could.

“But we’ve got this,” she finished.  
  
“Yes. This.”

* * *

 

Kylo sat in his quarters in his shuttle, headed back to his flagship. The room was silent, no holo playing like there had been on the way to Jakku.

He closed his eyes and imagined his simple life with Rey, their children, and their home. He imagined what it would feel like to pull his children into his arms after a long day at work, what their home would smell like.

He pulled Rey’s doll from his pocket, smelling it, hoping that it had a bit of her left on it.

It didn’t.

Kylo sighed, disappointed, but still hopeful. Standing, he walked toward his locked cabinet, taking off his glove, holding his hand up to the reader.

The door swung open, revealing mostly empty shelves, save for a few books and a picture of his mother on her wedding day.

He placed the Rebel pilot doll next to the picture, smiling sadly before he closed the cabinet, locking it.

He knew that if Rey were there with him right now, she’d ask him why he’d taken the doll with him.

 _Is it not obvious?_ he’d reply.  


	2. In another life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Rey and Ben/Kylo were talking about life if there had been no war? Well, here it is...

“I fixed the exhaust on the speeder, Ben. You’ve got to quit flying so close to the ground. You’re going to ruin it,” Rey said, shucking off her overalls as she came into the house, leaving them in the hallway, now standing in the kitchen in underwear and a loose shirt.

“I can buy a new one,” Ben replied, cutting up vegetables.

“Not the point.” Rey glared at him. “It’s wasteful. ‘I can buy a new one.’ Rich little punk.”

He smirked. “Hey, you married this rich little punk." 

She smirked back. “I’m carrying the spawn of the rich little punk, too, I guess.”

He put down the knife and walked over to her, hugging her. She smelled like motor oil – not that he minded. “So, you’ll be giving birth to a rich little punk.”

She hugged him back, sighing. “My child might be rich, but it will not be a little punk.”

“Have you been feeling okay today? Any sickness?” he asked, changing the subject.

“No,” she shook her head, “I feel okay. I’m just… tired.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me? You shouldn’t be working if-”

She put a finger to his lips. “Working is the only thing that makes me feel better. I can’t just sit on the couch and wait for the next wave of nausea. I’d hate myself if I did that. I like fixing your mistakes.”

Ben chuckled. “And here you were not a minute ago calling me a ‘rich little punk.’”

“But, I do love you.” 

“I know.”

* * *

 

“My vagina feels like it is going to fall out of my body,” Rey said, rolling to her side. “I don’t like this.”

Little girl, as they’d been calling her, was finally showing herself, sticking out five inches from where Rey’s stomach normally was. “I wish I could take it on for you.”

“I wouldn’t let you,” she replied. “It’s too painful.”

He lay behind her, pulling her to him. “I am jealous, though. You’re the first to hold her. You’ve been holding her since before we knew she existed. You feel every kick, every hiccup. It must be amazing.”

“It is,” she whispered back. “I feel terrible, but I wouldn’t… I can’t imagine her not being in me, I can’t wait to hold her in my arms. It’s weird.” Rey yawned, snuggling into him. “I do hate not being able to sleep on my stomach, though.”

Ben put a hand on her belly, sighing. “All three of us, snuggling.”   
  
“All three.” Rey hummed, buried her head in the pillow as Ben pulled the covers over them.

“Goodnight, starlight,” he whispered in her ear.

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

“It’s okay, I know. A burp… must be surprising,” she said, kissing the side of her face. The baby seemed shocked by the noise that came from her own body. Only a month old, and she was smiling and giggling at most things that her parents did.

“Rey?”

The baby’s eyes shot open. “Yes, that’s daddy.” She stood up. “We’re up here, Ben.”

She heard her husband’s feet pad up the stairs. “Mom… dad… on their way. Hurry.”

Rey chuckled. “Why would I need to hurry?”

“We should leave. Let’s go get dinner out, or-” 

Rey shook her head. “They just want to see Luna.”

“They were here not two days ago, Rey. They bought a house in the same village just so they could be close to us. It’s nauseating.”

She rolled her eyes, running a hand over Luna’s downy soft black hair. “Your daddy is an absolute drama queen, Luna.” Rey walked out of Luna’s nursery and down the stairs.

“I thought I was a rich little punk?” Ben asked, annoyed.   
  
“That, too!” Rey replied. “We’re going to go wait on the porch for your parents. Feel free to join us, or stay up there and be a dramatic.”

Ben huffed, looking around the nursery. He smiled at the shelf full of books, and the stuffed banthas and lothcats that sat in the basket next to it. “Rey…”

No response.

_She must already be outside._

Ben raced down the stairs and out the door, finding Rey right where he knew she’d be.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Ben said, sitting down next to them. “I know that seeing my parents is a big deal to you.”

Rey nodded, looking down at Luna, asleep in her arms. “Our little girl is so lucky to have parents, let alone grandparents,” she said, staring at the baby’s eyelashes. “And you parents love her, your father especially. If not for Luna… for my sake… just let them come over and see her whenever they want.”

Ben looked down at their chubby baby. “Breast milk sure it paying off, isn’t it? Look at those thighs.”

“They’re the cutest thighs I’ve ever seen,” Rey said, running her nose over Luna’s forehead.   
  
“Don’t you like my thighs?” he asked, smirking.   
  
Rey smirked back. “Well, you see, your thighs aren’t cute – they’re a turn on.”   
  
Ben raised his eyebrows suggestively. “If mom and dad want to take her back to their place…”

“No,” Rey replied. “Not just yet, anyway. One more week, remember?” He’d forgotten – he’d been so excited about the possibility that he’d completely forgotten that they had to wait. “And it’s not going to be so pleasant, by the way, at least the first time.”

“Why not?” he asked.   
  
“I mean… foreplay will be fine, but… I’m not as full of estrogen as I was before or during the pregnancy where I’m breastfeeding. I won’t be as… stretchy.”

Ben’s eyebrows raised in a shocked manner this time. “We’ll just use tons of lube.” 

“That’s definitely going to be needed,” she chuckled, looking up at him. “I think it was worth it, though.”

Looking down at his child, Ben smiled. “Most certainly worth it.”

* * *

 

“She’s not fussy like you were, Ben. She must take after her mom,” Han said, holding Luna. Rey smiled over at her father-in-law, watching as he held Luna.

“Ben just had so much gas,” Leia said as she sat next to Han. “That’s why he was grouchy.”

“Mom!” Ben said, shaking his head. Rey giggled, leaning into him, assuring him that it was okay.

“You were a baby,” Rey replied softly. “It’s fine.”

“And Luna is the most perfect baby in the whole entire galaxy,” Han said in a cooing voice. “The most pretty, the sweetest, and the happiest-”

“Rey, you now know how I got my ego,” Ben interrupted. Rey smirked as she took his hand.

“Ben, will you come outside with me quickly? I need to speak with you,” his mother said, standing. “Won’t be long.”  
  
Ben looked worried, but agreed.

They walked toward the front door and off of the porch. “Do you want us to take Luna for a night? The time is coming-”

“Oh, kriff, mother!” Ben said, holding his head between his hands. “I don’t want to talk about this with you.”

Leia chuckled. “It’s completely normal, Ben, and I would’ve asked Rey, but I didn’t think that she’d want to talk to her mother-in-law about sex.”

“What, like I want to talk to my mom about it?!”   
  
She put her hand on her son’s shoulder. “This is a big step in your relationship with Rey, Ben. Sex after the baby is important.”

“Maker, stop.”

“If you don’t go back to a regular routine, you’re going to feel like roommates.”

“Please, don’t-”

“And then your marriage will disintegrate, and-”

“We have already talked about it!” Ben blurted out. “We were talking about it before you got here, okay? We were talking about lube, and she told me that she’s not going to be as comfortable where she’s breastfeeding, and I have no idea what in the hell that means or why, and now I’m terrified that every time is going to feel like the first time, and that I’m going to hurt her. I am petrified." 

Leia smiled gently at her son. “Talk to Rey about us taking Luna for a night when you’re ready. Tell her it was your idea.” 

“And not my mom’s.”

She nodded. “And not your mom’s.”

* * *

 

Leia and Han left an hour later, and Luna was already in her crib, fast asleep for at least three more hours. “I… I, um… I have an idea,” Ben said, watching as Rey put on her pajamas.   
  
“What’s that?”

“We could… we could let mom and dad keep Luna for a night next week. A special night next week, to be exact.”   
  
Rey smiled, nodding. “That’s a great idea.”

“You can pump enough, can’t you?”

She nodded, still smiling. “Of course. I’ll start freezing tomorrow.”

Ben shook his head, “Good! I mean… great. Great.”

“Now, in the meantime…” Rey said as she walked toward him. “I need to reward you for being so good.” 

She pushed him down onto the bed, holding out her hand. She didn’t use her abilities too often, especially during times like… “Rey…”

“Ben. I want to. I don’t care if you can’t do it back for me yet. I need to.”  
  
He smirked, laying back down, watching as his wife crawled over him. “Who am I to argue with my wife?”

“Yeah, you rich little punk.”


End file.
